I Hate Everything About You
by Temari Wind's Lady
Summary: Songfic, Shikamaru e Temari. Música perfeita para os dois xD! Leiam e comentem , sim n.n? Summary péssimo, fic ótima.


**I Hate Everything About You**:

Ela dormia profundamente. Pelo menos era o que parecia.

_Everytime we lie awake... / Toda vez que nos deitamos acordados..._

Ele estava deitado, anormalmente estava acordado. Logo ele, sempre tão preguiçoso. Ainda tinha na memória a briga de ambos.

_After every hit we take... / Depois de cadagolpe que tomamos..._

Ela abriu os olhos, deitava-se de lado, apertando o próprio corpo. As palavras e gritos, tudo aquilo fora péssimo.

_Every feeling that I get... / Cada sentimento que eu tenho..._

Fechou os olhos, com as mãos sobre eles. Como puderam ser tão idiotas? Um briga tão inútil... Idiota e inútil, fora assim que ela o chamara.

_But I haven't missed you yet... / Mas eu ainda não senti a sua falta..._

Temari sentou-se na cama. Não podia continuar a fingir que dormia... Simplesmente não sabia como se sentir, afinal... tinha sido apenas mais uma briga... "problemática", como ele sempre dizia...

_Every room make kept awake... / Cada companheiro de quarto que se mantém acordado..._

Shikamaru podia sentir os passos a volta de sua cama, seus amigos provavelmente vinham ver como ele estava, mas ele apenas fingia dormir. Não precisava de companhia naquele momento.

_By every sigh and scream we make... / Por causa de cada suspiro e grito que nos fazemos..._

A ninja soltou um longo suspiro, esticou-se e resolveu sair um pouco do alojamento onde estava... "Nessa Vila idiota...". Iria dar uma volta, tentar se acalmar um pouco, e quem sabe falar com ele no dia seguinte. Afinal, já estava muito tarde.

_All the feelings that I get... / Todos os sentimentos que eu tenho..._

Ele não conseguia dormir, perdera o sono. "Como isso foi acontecer logo comigo? Por que tinha que gostar de uma garota tão problemática e mandona...?"

_But I still don't miss you yet... / Mas eu ainda não sinto sua falta..._

"É isso então, não podemos dar certo..." Foi o que ela concluiu após uns minutos andando nas ruas, àquela hora já vazias.

_Only when I stop to think about it... / Apenas quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso..._

"... nós somos como água e óleo." Pensava, enquanto esticava os braços na cama, finalmente reabrira os olhos. Tinha certeza que todos já haviam ido. Ele encarava o teto, sem realmente o ver.

_I hate everything about you/ Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Why do I love you.../ Por que eu te amo?_

"Mas então, por que eu continuo o amando? Ele é tão idiota, preguiçoso... um inútil." Ela sabia que aquilo não era de todo verdade, o garoto sempre fora inteligente e um excelente estrategista. Sempre se preocupou com os amigos, por mais que fosse um preguiçoso.

_I hate everything about you/ Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Why do I love you/ Por que eu te amo?_

"É tão anormal que eu goste dessa garota, ela é uma problemática, sempre mandando em mim, tão enérgica... Yare yare... que problemático." Sim, mas ela tinha um lado que quase ninguém conhecia. Ela sabia sim ser amável, a sua maneira. E era muito provocativa até em outros sentidos... Apesar de tudo era fiel, e sabia lutar muito bem. Era inteligente, não tanto quanto ele, mas ainda assim acima da média.

_Every time we lie awake... / Toda vez que nos deitamos acordados..._

_After every hit we take... / Depois de cada golpe que tomamos..._

Andava rapidamente pelas ruas, não reparava em nada e nem sabia para onde ia. Tentava bloquear o pensamento que talvez nunca mais visse "seu" idiota... "Deixe de ser estúpida, você terá que vê-lo, sempre temos missões juntos." Mas nunca mais iria beija-lo, não teriam mais aqueles breves momentos em que eram pessoas diferentes um com o outro... "Bah, quem liga para isso? Existem muito homens por aí!"

_Every feeling that I get... / Cada sentimento que eu tenho..._

_But I haven't miss you yet... / Mas eu ainda não sei a sua falta..._

_Only when I stop to think about it... / Apenas quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso... _

Ele iria andar um pouco, isso... Andar... Ver as estrelas, já que não havia nuvens naquela noite. Talvez pudesse acalmar seus pensamentos, que estavam muito agitados para o gosto dele. "Afinal, é só uma garota... O que tem de mais nela?" Ele sabia, apenas a garota podia fazer com que o controlador de sombras se movesse, quisesse fazer alguma coisa. De certa maneira, ela o completava. "E o mesmo serve para ela." Pensou, enquanto caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos para fora de casa e dos domínios de seu clã.

_I hate everything about you/ Eu odeio tudo sobre você!!_

_Why do I love you.../ Por que eu te amo...?_

_I hate everything about you/ Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Why do I love you/ Por que eu te amo?_

Mas nenhum era como ele, ela tinha certeza. Preguiçoso, porém sempre astuto, dizia coisas que a desafiavam mesmo que sem querer. Fora ele que havia a ensinado a jogar shogi... E como ele era bom! Vencera-a todas às vezes, mesmo quando ela começara a pegar uma certa prática no jogo. Soltou uma breve risada ao lembrar-se do gesto que ele fazia ao pensar numa estratégia que certamente acabaria com o jogo... "Pare com essas memórias, só vão piorar as coisas. Tenho que esquecer isso e voltar pra casa, dormir ou algo assim... Afinal, preciso estar centrada para qualquer missão que eu venha a ter!" Só que ela continuava a sentir o vazio que ele deixara ao sair do alojamento aquela tarde.

_Only when I stop to think about you I know... / Apenas quando eu paro para pensar sobre você, eu sei..._

_Only when you stop to think about me do you know... / Apenas quando você para para pensar sobre mim, você sabe..._

"Heh, ela era realmente ruim em shogi, muito impaciente para o jogo. Mas era sempre divertido vê-la irritada quando perdia." Logo ele, tão desligado, ficava com estes pensamentos bobos. Sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento, se não fosse tão preguiçoso talvez... "Mas ela também não foi exatamente... delicada." Ele sorriu, a Temari ser delicada era algo quase impossível. É com certeza sentiria falta de "sua" problemática... Será que não seria melhor ir atrás dela no dia seguinte?

_I hate everything about you/ Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Why do I love you.../Por que eu te amo?_

De repente, pareceu reconhecer o caminho que fazia, estava perto da casa do garoto que perturbava seus pensamentos no momento. Quando percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção. "Não pode ser... ele."

_You hate everything about me/ Você odeia tudo sobre mim!_

_Why do you love me/ Por que você me ama?!_

Ele podia ver um vulto vir em sua direção, parecia ser uma garota loira... Havia algo em suas costas que parecia ser... "... um leque, será que é ela...?" Seu coração disparou e ele apressou o passo em direção à garota, só podia ser ela. "Vou resolver tudo isso agora!" Uma atitude um tanto surpreendente, considerando que vinha de um cara preguiçoso como ele.

_I hate... / Eu odeio..._

A garota não conseguia pensar, como eles podiam se encontrar assim? Depois de tudo que havia sido dito... Mas ela não iria perdê-lo, não por uma briga idiota. "Se este idiota não tem o mínimo de atitude, eu vou ter!" E com passos enérgicos a garota ia quase correndo em direção a ele. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e seu coração parecia querer sair de seu peito.

_... you hate/ Você odeia..._

Já podia vê-la nitidamente, seu belo rosto demonstrava uma determinação assustadora. Ele sabia que ela não o ignoraria, pois olhava diretamente para seus olhos. Ele estava decidido a não deixar aquilo acabar.

_I hate... / Eu odeio..._

Finalmente o via, seus olhos pareciam tão diferentes, eles sempre tiveram um olhar entediado, até indiferente às coisas a sua volta. E então, antes que percebesse, estava frente a frente com o garoto, ambos ofegantes pela breve corrida e sem desviar o olhar um do outro.

– Temari eu... Quero pedir desculpas, se eu não fosse tão preguiçoso talvez... – ele começou, num fôlego só, mas logo foi interrompido por ela.

– Certo idiota. Eu também preciso me desculpar, fui muito grossa e... – parecia um martírio para ela admitir que estava errada, então falava o mais rápido que podia – eu entendi que, apesar de te odiar... Não conseguiria ficar sem você, seu preguiçoso.

_... you love me. / Você me ama..._

Ele a fitou, parecendo surpreso. Suas finas sobrancelhas haviam se levantado. Não era exatamente a melhor das declarações, mas provavelmente a única que conseguiria dela. E afinal, vindo dela, provavelmente seria melhor do que qualquer outra.

– Sei o que quer dizer, problemática. Também não suporto esse seu jeito mandão, mas simplesmente não conseguiria ficar sem você. – ele foi sincero, disse apenas o que sentia. Não era realmente meloso ou algo do tipo, mas era o melhor que podia fazer.

Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios, aquilo era realmente típico dele, algo rápido e simples. Sabia que não seriam mais precisas quaisquer explicações, então a única coisa que pode pensar em fazer foi o beijar. Inclinou-se e passou os braços em torno do pescoço do garoto, selando os lábios dos dois.

Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas logo correspondia o beijo da garota, pondo as mãos na cintura dela. Estava muito feliz, no fim tudo tinha sido bem mais fácil do que ele imaginou. Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, trocando suaves caricias, até que ela separou os lábios de ambos, porém manteve-se abraçada a ele.

_I hate everything about you/ Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

– Shikamaru... – ela disse, não mais alto que um sussurro, próxima a orelha dele. – Eu te amo, seu idiota.

O shinobi deu um sorriso simples, e respondeu no mesmo tom que ela, próximo à orelha da garota.

– Também te amo, sua problemática.

_Why do I love you/ Por que eu te amo?_

Eles se uniram novamente em outro beijo, na mente de ambos estava apenas um pensamento: não importavam as diferenças entre ambos, eles se manteriam juntos, porque quando estavam juntos todas as diferenças perdiam sua importância.

- **The End** -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Segunda fic minha )o)! Eu sei, está meio melancólica, mas achei bonitinha n.n'! Espero que gostem... E comentem!**

**Postei novamente, agora com a tradução porque me deram este toque xD!**

**See ya'**


End file.
